


Frozen in Place

by ButterfliesAndPenguins



Series: Siegfried/Aglovale One-Shots [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesAndPenguins/pseuds/ButterfliesAndPenguins
Summary: Siegfried wrestles with his feelings, wondering if it's enough to call love, or if it's worth the risk to do what he knows they've both wanted for some time now...Short one-shot drabble for my favorite GBF rarepair





	Frozen in Place

Siegfried watched Aglovale’s golden eyelashes blink, laced in the evening sunwash. He felt the urge to reach for that exposed neck, to brush it with his fingertips and pull the man’s face in toward his, just to see his reaction… what reaction did he want to see? 

Siegfried had been in love before. At least… what he would have called love. Often one-sided, but those times had always been so simple and obvious. One single, glowing fire of sweetness and affection that was at risk of bursting out of him and pouring forth onto the other person before he was ready to show it. This… this was infuriatingly unlike those times at all. Having experience with a few sweethearts in his years, Siegfried felt the dig of frustration at not being able to easily identify what was becoming of him. Looking at Aglovale now, he felt a restless energy mixing with a painful awareness of both their failings—all the reasons to hold onto doubt and restraint. It buzzed with the fierceness of their new friendship, the rapid intimacy they had kindled from lives full of shared estrangement, but it also flared bright with desire. Siegfried had been fully conscious of Aglovale’s bewitching beauty since their first meeting. Somehow the two feelings were in opposition to one another, rather than merging together in one sense of need for all forms of closeness. Likewise, both the strong similarities they shared and their strong differences seemed daunting, rather than comforting while Siegfried mentally tried to layer their personalities together, wondering how togetherness might feel. The crackling, molten core of all of this would burn in his throat at the most inconvenient moments, usually just after he’d assured himself it would be easier to ignore it all and remain in untested friendship. 

It was fraying his nerves, making every decision feel like the wrong one for endless reasons. He’d barely even begun to consider whether Aglovale himself might reciprocate or even want his advances… but then, he actually had. 

Siegfried shifted for a better look, leaning in, and Aglovale smiled guilelessly, letting his eyes flit from Siegfried’s face to his lips, and then questioningly to his hands, as if he was holding his breath waiting to see what they might do. Then the eyes returned to meet his, daring him with intensity and a hint of desperation. No, he would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t know—that he hadn’t always known. Aglovale was weaving the same dance with him, both wanting and fearing more. Siegfried knew he only had to decide if he wanted to ask for it.

Suddenly Aglovale’s face brightened and he pointed out into the ground below the balcony they were standing on. A flash of orange, even more dazzling in the sunset, was weaving through the grass. It was a fox, twisting playfully and dipping in and out of sight. It suddenly made a startled motion and leapt backwards like a spooked cat. Aglovale laughed and the sound of it sent the fox scampering away out of sight. It sent a pang through Siegfried’s heart as well.

He combed through the drawers in his mind looking for the right answer. Did he love Aglovale? Maybe. In a way. In _this_ way? Uncertain. It was all tangled up.

Was it wise to let himself love him? No. This he knew. 

Did he want him?

He saw the gentle smile linger on Aglovale’s lips as he watched the place where the fox had disappeared. Something in his chest ached.

Yes. More than anything. 

He didn’t just want this man, he wanted his closeness. He wanted the brand of love only Aglovale possessed to give someone. 

Siegfried brushed his knuckles gently against Aglovale’s arm, catching his gaze and asking, with touch, for more. Turning his head, Aglovale leaned in close, as if waiting for an answer, while at the same time giving his. His eyes were wider and less certain than the pride he carried with them during the day as king. But they fluttered blissfully closed just as Siegfried cupped his face with one hand and gathered him in for a kiss so overdue, he felt he might drown with relief. It was overwhelming, like the sweet sting of the first sip of water after waking up parched during the night. Aglovale kissed him back with equal insistence, clearly intent for Siegfried to know this wasn’t a mistake, nor would he let it be the last. Their tentative touch was melting away, and Siegfried deepened the kiss. Aglovale’s hand reached for his neck to pull him in closer.

Siegfried’s head was spinning. How could he have been uncertain about wanting this? It’s true he had imagined kissing Aglovale for months now, but he had never factored in the weight of Aglovale loving him back. The king was pouring the sentiment “you are precious to me” into his kisses, and Siegfried kissed back with everything he had to echo it back at him.

When they parted, Aglovale’s eyes were hazy, looking only into his. He fumbled about for something to say as the sun began setting, already cooling the stone around them. Finally he pressed one last kiss to Aglovale’s cheek and asked quietly, “May I come see you again tomorrow?”

Aglovale laughed, instinctively moving to cover his smile. “And all the days after that as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you're starved for content of these two like me, I have a few more fics for them posted as well. :)


End file.
